harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:Alastor le guerrier/A Brief History of Time
Bonjour les Potterheads ! Aujourd'hui je suis ravi de vous annoncer que le wiki a atteint la barre symbolique des 7 000 articles avec Ginzberg Delaunay C'est pas l'article le plus important mais bon... ! À ce jour le Wiki comporte donc 7 000 articles, 64 865 pages en tous genres incluant catégories, pages de discussion, redirections etc. Et pas moins de 10 857 fichiers disponibles dans nos galeries et un très bon référencement Google ! Mais Poudlard ne s'est pas construit en un jour... Un peu d'histoire de la magie... Le Wiki Harry Potter a été créé le 25 octobre 2007 par Jordan Girardin qui était également l'administrateur des wikis ''Star Wars'' et ''Little Big Adventure'' . De là se succède plusieurs administrateurs tous plus brillants les uns que les autres Kevin51340 , Famini71 , Nicolas annereau , Raphlure , -Shinrabanshou. , Hulothe , F.Halliwell . Tous ces administrateurs ont énormément participé à la vie du wiki tant au niveau contenu qu'au niveau design ou qu'au niveau décision, bien sûr ce ne sont pas les seuls à avoir créer le wiki que nous connaissons aujourd'hui, plein d'autres utilisateurs apportent leur pierre à l'édifice et c'est bien là le but d'une communauté Wikia ! thumb|right|300px Le Wiki est en évolution permanente et il n'est pas prêt de s’arrêter, application sur téléphone, nouveaux partenariats, nouveaux contenus chaque jour, il y a toujours des nouveautés à découvrir ! Et heureusement ! Nous n'allions quand même pas rester sur le style MonoBook ! Guinness Word Records of WHP ! 250px|left À présent voici quelques records de notre cher wiki :) *Le prix de la page la plus longue est remis à *roulement de tambour* Pottermore/Textes inédits français qui comporte 430 068 caractères, et qui n'est pas un réel article mais plus une archive des textes inédits qui pouvaient se trouver dans l'ancienne version de Pottermore ! *Le prix du plus grand nombre de modifications sur le wiki revient à *roulement de tambour* Famini71, avec 65 207 modifications ! On lui doit entre autres toutes les conventions du site ! *Le prix de la catégorie la plus remplie est remis à *roulement de tambour* la Catégorie:Personnage avec 1 619 articles ! *Le prix de la galerie la plus remplie est remis à *roulement de tambour* la Galerie Pottermore avec 1 604 fichiers ! *Le prix de la page la plus modifiée est remis sans surprise à *roulement de tambour* Harry Potter‏‎ avec 523 modifications sur les 269 427 modifications faites à ce jour ! *La publication avec le plus de messages sur l'application est remis à *roulements de tambour* PLATFORM 10¾, BANDICOCO'S EXPRESS! avec 194 080 messages, 88 votes et 170 utilisateurs ayant posté un message sur cette publication ! Rappelons que cette publi est la suite de 3 autres publi ayant buggé après avoir atteint un trop grand nombre de messages : ces 4 publications réunissent à eux seules 231 924 messages ! Jordan Girardin, le fondateur À l'occasion des 7 000 articles, nous avons réussi à prendre contact avec Jordan Girardin, le créateur du Wiki ! Aprés le Dix-neuf ans plus tard de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, voici le Onze ans plus tard du Wiki Harry Potter ! WHP - Bonjour Jordan, vous êtes donc le fondateur du Wiki Harry Potter, pourquoi avez-vous créé ce Wiki ? J. G. - Bonjour à tous les admins et utilisateurs du Wiki, et merci de m'accorder cet entretien. L'idée de créer ce wiki m'est venue à l'automne 2007. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps, cet été-là, à travailler sur les versions anglaise et française de Wookieepedia (le wiki dédié à l'univers Star Wars). Étant un grand fan de ces deux univers je me suis ensuite concentré sur l'univers de Harry Potter et me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de wiki français. J'ai donc demandé la création d'une version française et ai commencé à remplir les articles de base. Une communauté s'est formée très rapidement, et onze ans plus tard le résultat est impressionnant ! WHP - Et on vous remercie d'avoir demandé la création du Wiki ;) Vous tenez-vous encore au courant des dernières actualités Potterhead ? J. G. - Bien sûr ! J'ai la chance d'habiter depuis cinq ans à Édimbourg, qui a vu naître tout l'univers de Harry Potter, et où J. K. Rowling réside. La ville entière est un rendez-vous de Potterheads, avec des références partout dans la ville. Un escape game sur le thème de Harry Potter va d'ailleurs bientôt ouvrir ses portes. C'est un plaisir de voir que l'univers continue d'attirer un public toujours plus grand et toujours plus divers. WHP - Que pensez de l'univers Harry Potter actuellement avec la remise en question de l'auteur, et de la pentalogie des Animaux fantastiques ? J. G. - Nous sommes en effet à un moment charnière, qui peut être difficile à assimiler pour les fans de la première heure. J'ai commencé à lire Harry Potter en 2000, quelques mois avant l'annonce du premier film, et malgré ma tristesse de voir la saga se finir après Les Reliques de la Mort, le sentiment d'une saga complète était satisfaisant. L'univers étant désormais de nouveau en expansion, on peut se demander où il s'arrêtera. C'est une question difficile, et je préfère attendre de voir la fin des projets en cours pour en tirer une conclusion. Le même problème secoue en ce moment l'univers de Star Wars. La priorité désormais, en tant qu'utilisateurs et rédacteurs du Wiki Harry Potter, est de continuer d'alimenter cette base de données qui est la nôtre et qui sera toujours un point de repère essentiel pour les nouveaux Potterheads en quête d'explications et de clarifications sur cet univers complexe. WHP - Et concernant le Wiki HP et plus généralement FANDOM (Wikia) que pensez vous des nouveaux projets ? Nouveau design (précisons que vous avez connu le design MonoBook), l'application etc. J. G. - Je trouve l'idée d'une application fantastique, et très pratique pour tous les Potterheads qui pourront retrouver les réponses à toutes leurs questions en quelques secondes, lors de longs débats entre fans autour d'un verre. J'ai en effet connu le design MonoBook, très proche de Wikipédia. En tant que contributeur régulier de Wikipédia c'est un format qui me convient, mais je suis également ravi de voir le style de FANDOM (Wikia) se diversifier et petit à petit construire sa propre identité. Cela laisse aussi plus de liberté aux administrateurs de chaque encyclopédie, et je suis ravi de voir que notre Wiki Harry Potter a désormais un univers graphique clair, soigné et accueillant. WHP - On peut d'ailleurs remercier Hulothe pour le design actuel ! En parlant d'Hulothe on a remarqué il y a peu que les quatre derniers admins à avoir été en fonction représentent les quatre maisons (Hulothe était à Gryffy, F.Halliwell est à Serpy, -Shinrabanshou. est à Pouffy et je suis à Serdy). Et vous, je suppose que vous aviez un compte Pottermore dans quelle maison étiez-vous ? Et votre baguette/patronus si vous avez fait le test ? J. G. - Je suis dans la maison Serdaigle - c'est d'ailleurs le résultat que j'obtiens dans la plupart des tests en ligne ! Je viens de faire les tests de baguette de Patronus, et les résultats sont respectivement "Pine wood with a phoenix feather core, 14 ½" and solid flexibility" et le Husky. Je vous laisse en tirer les conséquences que vous voudrez sur ma personnalité ! :) WHP - Eh bien voilà, merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à nos questions Jordan ! Un dernier mot pour clôturer cet échange ? J. G. - ''Je tenais simplement à vous remercier pour cet entretien et pour tout le travail que vous avez réalisé sur le Wiki Harry Potter. Grâce aux efforts de tous, les Potterheads francophones ont accès à une encyclopédie de qualité, forte de plus de 7000 articles. Je nous souhaite de belles années à venir à continuer de découvrir et d’expliquer cet univers si riche que J. K. Rowling nous livre depuis plus de vingt ans. '' Donc un grand merci à Jordan pour avoir pris le temps de répondre à nos questions et si je dois clore ce billet en un mot... euh... Ah ! Oui, je sais ! Magique ! Catégorie:Billets de blog